Detergent composition and in particular laundry detergent composition may comprise alkyl sulfate surfactants. The alkyl sulfate surfactants are generally obtained by sulfatation of the corresponding alcohol which may for example be derived from palm kernel oil.
Some alkyl sulfate surfactant(s) are available in liquid, paste, or powder form. Some alkyl sulfate may also be available under an extruded particle form. An extruded particle form may in particular be suitable to improve the handling properties of the material while lowering or not increasing too much the cost of manufacturing or shipping.
Extruded particle may be obtained by feeding a feed material in an extruder, the feed material may then be mechanically worked to form an extrudable mass which is extruded.
WO 99/32599 discloses methods of manufacturing particles comprising sulfated or sulphonated surfactant. The methods disclosed may comprise the feeding of the feed material under a solid or dried form and the heating of the extrudable mass prior to its extrusion.
The inventors have now surprisingly found that particles comprising alkyl sulfate surfactant having right physical characteristics for dissolution, caking, and attrition could be obtained by a specific extrusion process. This process may not require the presence of a drying step of the feeding material prior to its introduction in the extruder and/or may not require the heating of the extrudable mass prior to its extrusion.